Gleefully Magick
by penneforsure
Summary: Rachel Berry is different. Everybody knows that. But do they know in what way that she is different? Magick.  Previously known as "Who Knew"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I am being a very bad girl. **

**I have put off all of my other stories (for now).**

**And I am just going to try and focus on my new story.**

**Now, read and enjoy.**

Rachel Berry rushed around Times Square. It was around midnight and she had just snuck out of the hotel room. The lights were shining brightly, and you could see now stars in the sky. Cars were passing by and horns were honking. People were screaming and couples were kissing. Rachel sighed, Nationals was over and she would be gone in two days.

She would be away from all the people here.

Away from all the sights.

Away from _**Broadway**_.

Away from New York.

Rachel could feel her talent slipping away at the thought of even leaving this beautiful city. She belonged here, why couldn't anybody see that? And then Finn kissed her, ruining her plans for enjoying herself here.

Now, don't get her wrong. Finn was, well Finn was amazing. But he had more cons than pros. He just wasn't right for her. As much as she hated to admit this (and she also hates herself more for not seeing it when it was happening), Finn and Quinn were _good_ together. Finn made her less bitchy. Quinn made him want Quinn and only Quinn. Quinn wasn't a bitch and Finn wasn't a whore when they were together.

Rachel sighed and sat down on a bench. A cold air blew and she pulled her coat closer to herself. She looked up and blew a breath, she watched it fade away slowly. _Please_, Rachel thought to herself, _just let me enjoy my time in New York._

And then, a gigantic blur of black fell from the sky.

**Okay, so this was just a little test type thing. I know its really short, and it doesn't get into the plot much, but does it make you wonder?**

**Its been a while since I made my self known to this sight, and I want to start up again.**

**I just took a course at Northwestern for writing and I wanna get at least one story right.**

**So review?**

**Just so you know, its going to be a Rachel/ Harry Potter Character. **


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy fell from the stars. Quite literately. At least according to Hermione he did.

You see, they were practicing the travel to a different country spell (she had made it up herself). Draco was standing slightly to close too Harry and he "accidentally" bumped into Harry, making both fall while Harry finished the spell.

Hermione had just stayed in the sidelines, trying to break them up.

When they arrived in their designated place (New York), Hermione had landed on the ground while the boys had landed, while wrestling. She started to walk towards the boys, to try to break them up once again, when she ran into a small figure. A figure that she didn't see until she ran into it. Looking down she saw a tiny girl. She looked young.

"Ooops, sorry," Hermione said, smiling down at the girl. The girl looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. Her mouth was gaping. Hermione's eyebrows crinkled.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked the girl gently. She watched the girls eyes harden.

"You," the small girl said, "you just appeared out of thin air. And the two boys back there just fell from the stars. Then you bumped into me and asked if I was okay? I'm pretty sure I'm nuts now! What just happened isn't physically possible! Unless those boys were dropped from a plane or helicopter."

Hermione stared at the girl. She had said all of that in one breath! Hermione then noticed that Harry and Draco had stopped fighting, and were now staring at Hermione and the girl.

"Hermione," Harry said, looking at her, "I thought this spell was protected so that no muggles would see us appear out of thin air."

"You didn't appear from thin air," the small girl said, "you two boys fell from the sky. SHE appeared out of thin air."

"Hermione, can't you just erase her memory or something?" Draco said, ignoring what the girl had said.

"For once I agree with Draco. Why didn't you erase her memory already?"

"Thats the thing though," Hermione said, "I already tried. Nothing happened!"

"Then, now what are we supposed do?" Harry asked, staring at the petite girl, who was giving the three a impressive glare.

"Well, uh, now-" Hermione started to ramble, when she was interrupted by multiple voices.

"Rachel!" the voices all yelled in fusion. The small girl turned towards the voices.

"Oh!" she said, her mouth opened into a small 'o'. "Kurt! Santana! Brittany! Quinn! Noah! Finn! You have no idea how good it is to see you guys! These people just appeared out of thin air! I mean i was just standing there and pop! they fell in front of me! Then they started to talk about erasing my memory…"

"Rachel," at the tallest boy of the group said, walking toward the small girl, who was probably Rachel. In two quick steps he took her tiny face in his gigantic hands. Hermione heard her make a squeak before pushing him away roughly.

"Finn," Rachel murmured, "I thought I told you that I didnt want this…"

"I thought you wanted this Rachel! I thought you wanted us!"

Rachel shook her head softly. "I don't, Finn."

Finn looked at Rachel with disgust. He pushed her, not using full power, but since she was so small she fell with a gasp. Everything exploded after that.

**(X0X0X0X0GLEEX0X0X0X)**

Draco watched the scene with amusement. The girl was running toward the people who had called out her name with delight. All of a sudden he saw a boy kiss her, her pushing the boy away, and the boy pushing her to the ground. He watched the dark Latina girl start screaming at the boy.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK FINNESSA! FIRST YOU MESS UP NATIONALS WITH THAT SHITTY KISS AND THEN YOU PUSH MIDGET TO THE GROUND BECAUSE SHE DOESNT WANT YOU? AS MUCH AS I HATE THE MIDGET YOU JUST DONT PUSH A GIRL! THAT SHIT JUST AINT KOSHER. OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, PREPARE FOR PAIN! FOR LIMA HEIGHTS PAIN! CAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE…"**_

It took two blonde girls and a brunette boy to her back. The boy with a mohawk was punching the shit out of the tall boy. Draco, Harry and Hermione went toward the group cautiously. Harry stopped in front of the beating, trying to calm both boys down. Hermione went straight to the Latina, trying to calm her down. Rachel was still on the ground, Draco noticed, she was watching the scene with big brown doe eyes. He went to her, hesitating only for a moment. When he got to her he held his hand out. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Come on, you muggle," he said.

Rachel gave him a deathly glare.

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You look helpless, just sitting there. I'm trying to help you out here."

She glared at him before grabbing her hand and pulling herself up.

"Rachel?" Draco heard a sobbing voice say. He looked at the blonde girl who had just spoken.

"Yes, Brittany?" she asked the blonde.

"Are you okay? Cause Mr. Schue was talking about how you could've got kidnapped by rappers because you were so small. He said that they would rap to you and take away your flower. And then Santana said that nobody can take you because she still had to yell at you about the stage kiss. And Finn kept on talking about how he would join the rappers if they rapped to you…"

Rachel looked at Brittany.

"Did he really say that?" she asked the blonde quietly.

Brittany nodded. Rachel looked over at the other blonde and Latina for confirmation. They both nodded.

"Oh! Rachel! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that rapping is so bad! I promise to never, ever rap again! I'll even have Santana beat him up for you!" the blonde cried out, pulling Rachel into a hug.

Draco watched Rachel slowly pull away slowly from Brittany and shake her head.

"It's okay Brittany," Rachel said, smiling sadly at taller girl. Then Rachel walked off toward the mohawked boy, Harry and Finn.

Draco followed her.

It was for her protection, he thought to himself.

Just incase.

Cause, he might try to attack her again.

Yea.

He'll just follow her.

Only for her protection.

**So that's chapter 2 for you kiddies. (insert heart here)**

**I couldn't really think of a good ending. This one ^ was the best of my endings so I just chose it (obviously).**

**I'm also thinking of doing a collab, since I never done it before, so if your interested PM me and we'll figure it out.**

**And as always, review!**

**Cause reviews?**

**Are like fucking crack to me.**

**Kai.**

**Bye now.**

**(PSSST! YOU SHOULD REVIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Guess what! I am back, for chapter 3! Awesome right?**

**Anywho, onto the NOT important stuff.**

**DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS: **

**But I need to start applying for high schools this year since im graduating outta 8****th****. Which means you'll still get updates, but just not as fast (obviously, cause you know it took me forever just to get chapter 3 up… BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE… eventually…)**

**Fuck school :/**

**Now read the chapter.**

Rachel walked towards Finn briskly. He smiled at her, as if he forgotten what had just happened between the two. She lifted her hand slowly, as if to stroke his face, but then pulled her hand back to create a very strong slap.

"Don't you ever," she hissed, pointing to him and glaring at the same time, "look at me, touch me, or even come closer than 5 feet to me. You're a disgusting pig who doesn't deserve me. Or anybody for a matter of fact." She turned away and started to walk.

"Oh, and by the way," she yelled over her shoulder, "you are out of glee club too."

**(X0X0X0X0GLEEX0X0X0X0)**

"Harry," Hermione said, tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" he asked, his eyes still on the scene before him.

"We should get going," she said, "they are distracted so we can make a smooth escape."

"Why would need to escape? They probably forgot that we're here." Draco said, coming from behind the two wizards.

Hermione turned around and glared and the blonde boy.

"Because, they are going to get suspicious that we're here just watching them. Also Dumbledore is going to be mad if he finds out that we cast spells at each other DURING CLASS," she said.

"We weren't casting spells at each other," Draco hissed in response, " I was simply rammed into Potter."

"No, you aimed at me! I saw you, you even had a smirk," Harry responded fiercely.

"If-" Draco started to respond, just as fiercely, but was cut off by blood curling scream.

The scream steadily started to get louder.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, turning around to face the area of the scream. Draco followed her lead and saw a small dark Asian girl wearing a sky blue dress floating in the air, screaming.

"This scene seems slightly familiar…" Harry mused.

"Let's go," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes without even looking at the scene. She was muttering the spell when Rachel ran up to the group and went straight to Draco, putting her had on her arm.

"Can't you HELP her! I'm pretty sure you guys are familiar with… whatever it is!"

Draco felt his eyes widen when Hermione finished the spell. Then everything was a blur, with Rachel screeching and gripping his arm like it was the end of the world.

**Goddamn. This chapter was shitty. Its 5:41 in the morning. I should not be typing this. But I am. I promise, I'll have a better chapter for chapter 4. It'll be so good, you wouldn't even stop reading it even if you were starving (at least that is what I'll be going for). **

**Now goodnight.**

**And take my advice and DON'T stay up till 6 in the morning watching youtube, glee, and reading Fanfics.**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! Sorta.**

**Just so you know, one thing that I WILL be updating FREQUENTLY is the first few paragraphs/sentences of my profile, so if I have any important news, It shall be there.**

**Now.**

**I will try to write a mind-boggling chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Okay.**

**I can do this.**

**Lets go!**

**(O.O… my nails are sparkly)**

Rachel was surprised she wasn't dead. Like, legit.

She had just time traveled to some gigantic CASTLE type thing (and she was pretty sure it was medieval) and was now seeing talking paintings.

Yes, she was officially nuts (not Berry nuts, as Noah would say; crazy delusional type nuts).

"You okay?" puffy head th- I mean beautiful girl- asked, looking back to check on Rachel as the stairs moved across the room.

"Yea, sure. I'm perfectly fine. I mean, these stairs aren't moving and these portraits aren't talking to me. And I'm pretty sure a headless ghost didn't pass through me…" Rachel replied, looking around wildly and gripping tightly to the railings.

"You should've let her just freak out on the inside, you stupid… puffy haired mudblood," Draco said under his breath, as he came up from behind Rachel.

"Mudblood?" Rachel asked, repeating what Draco said.

"A dirty nasty horrible word," Ron said.

"It doesn't sound like that, it sounds like just two words combined," Rachel replied, snottily.

"It does, doesn't it? Ha, I've never though of it like that," Draco mused.

"It may seem harmless, but it is not. It's the filthy term for saying muggle-born wizard," Hermione mumbled, walking up to a golden phoenix.

"Lemon head," Harry said, and the phoenix twirled around, revealing a twisted staircase.

"You British people have problems," Rachel said to herself, after realizing what Harry just said.

"This? This is nothing. Wait till you meet Dumbledore, actually he's pretty normal, wait till you meet my FAMILY," Ron said, leading the group up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, "No wait. You guys still didn't answer what I asked earlier. Where are we? Who are you? Why am I here? Are you going to kill me? What are we doing? WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"And the freak out continues…" Draco said sighing.

"It is not freaking out! I am simply worried about myself and my talent. I have much talent. This is a completely normal for a human being to do! My VOICE! What is going to happen to my voice? Is it going to get a British accent? WHAT IF THE ACCENT RUINS MY VOICE!" Rachel started to screech.

"I say we cast _Silencio_ on her," Draco said.

"We will do no such thing. We must respect other peoples privacy Draco," Hermione replied.

"Actually, if she talks too much, perhaps a little spell casting would do her some good," a old voice crackled.

"THANK YOU someone who agrees with me," Draco said turning around to face the voice. Suddenly he went silent. Rachel turned around.

"Professor, why aren't you in your office?" Harry asked.

"I had some business to do, go on in, I see we have a visitor," Dumbledore replied, ushering the kids in.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Rachel was sitting down, her mouth moving, but no noise coming out.

"Welcome to my school, Hogwarts. Can ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked the tiny girl.

Once again, her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Of course, of course. Stay still now and think your name inside your head… Now, no, no, no walls please. What's your name?" Dumbledore continued to ask.

"ITS RACHEL BERRY FOR PETES SAKE!" the tiny girl yelled out, with little blue sparks coming out of her mouth.

The room fell to dead silence.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I meant to update, I really did!**

**Sigh.**

**I promise to try harder!**

**I do!**

**And forgive me for the filler!**

**I just had to update!**

**I just had too!**

**Okay…**

**Review on the story and what a horrible person I am for not updating.**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear My Lovely Slightly Nerdy Fellow Fanfic Readers,**

**THIS IS NOT A I AM LEAVING FANFIC NOTE. DO NOT WORRY. I AM HERE FOR A LONG TIME (unless SOPA actually happens)**

**SAY NO TO SOPA.**

**Anyway, that is not the point of the authors note. Right now, I have a little personal story to tell you:**

**There was once a 14 year old girl named Penelope sitting on her bed, copying Peewee's (her friend) Social Studies notes, because she was too lazy to do it during class.**

**When she got to the point about the Industrial Revolution she got distracted by her bright white MacBook. So she opened it and typed in "the jungle by upton Sinclair". Soon enough she was looking at meat packing houses. Then she looked at the children labor pictures. And then went to her favorite picture from history, V-J Day (also called the kiss) and she was all like HOLY SHIT. I NEED TO WRITE AN AU FF ABOUT THIS. BUT… what couples?**

**Which led her to her kitchen, dancing to Accidently in Love and eating green grapes.**

**Then, her brain began to work. She lit a crackling melon candle, brought it to her room and began to write a little FF project for herself. While listening to her friends Ipod because hers got taken away because Penelope had a Facebook that her mother did not want her to have. And she was also listening to the **_**soothing**_** sound of crackling fire.**

…

That's the end of my pointless story to give you guys a pointless update of my life. BUT, I actually did like the idea of writing a AU oneshot of one of my favorite couples during a historical event. But I couldn't decide which ones. That is when I thought of you guys!

What I would like for you to do, if you want to, is to either review on this story or PM me a couple that you want and a AMERICAN historical event. (_If the historical event that you're thinking of is really interesting but like, French or something, PM about it so I can decide whether or not to do it) _

Take note, that I am still an amateur writer in researching and such, so if I don't get everything historically right, don't be mad.

Also, this is a choice thing. So, if I choose NOT to do you story, please don't get offended. Another reason is if I don't know the characters themselves.

Right. SO. Point of this letter:

I want to write stories about my favorite couples during interesting historical time periods/events. Since I can't figure out which couples during which event/period, I want YOU to tell me.

To give you a head start, here are my ships that I like, write/would like to write, and know:

_Puck and Rachel (glee)_

_Sam and Rachel (glee)_

_Mike and Rachel (glee)_

_St. Berry (glee)_

_Draco and Rachel (HP and Glee)_

_Draco and Quinn (HP and Glee)_

_Sebastian and Santana (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Quinn (Glee)_

_Sebastian and Rachel (Glee)_

_Spencer and Toby (PLL)_

_Aria and Ezra (PLL)_

_Santana and Emily (Glee and PLL)_

_Emmett and Bay (SaB)_

_And many others._

I am a book reader along with a TV and Movie watcher. So don't be afraid to give me any suggestions that aren't on here!

**Some Historical Events:**

_V-J Day_

_9/11_

_Our Lady of Angels Fire_

_WW1_

_WW2_

_Industrial Revolution_

_Titanic_

_Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire_

And honestly, that's all I can really think of at the top of my head. Which is another reason why I want to do this. I LOVE HISTORICAL STUFF. And I have no idea why. Like whenever I go to the Museum of Science and Industry, I love looking at all the old planes. And walking through Yesterday's Main Street. And old artifacts.

**So I really hope this project works out for me.**

**~ LuckyDanniPenPen (Penelope)**

**P. S. If I don't write it, write it yourselves. A quote I live by: "If you can't find it on the shelves, write it yourselves".**


	6. Chapter 5

**Im back.**

**Gosh.**

**New word pages are really scary….**

**Allright.**

**Let me type chappie 5 now.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The four wizards stared at the brunette girl.

"Look," Rachel said, "I have no idea what's wrong with you people, but I need to go, because Mr. Shue won't give me any solos if I'm not at Glee. And I need solos." She gave the four wizards a hard look.

As she got up to leave, the old man made a sound.

"Ehemm, what if we wanted you to join OUR school, and we would give you ALL the solos you want, WHENEVER you want?"

Rachel Berry turned to the four wizards with a coy smile on her face.

_**()()()()()**_

It was weird, Professor Dumbledore thought, that the hat couldn't figure out where she belonged. All that the hat knew was that, for sure, Rachel Berry did not belong in Hufflepuff.

The hat had said she was too smart, too cunning, too brave, to even THINK about joining Hufflepuff.

So, with that, Dumbledore sent Rachel to bed with Hermione, making sure she had that in mind.

_**()()()()()**_

Hermione looked at the small brunette next to her. At first look she didn't look very pretty, but as you looked at her more you noticed the little beauties.

Rachel Berry had big brown doe eyes.

Her hair was perfect.

And though her smile was a bit too big, her teeth were shiny, white, and straight.

Her nose was _different_, but her hair framed her face _just_ perfectly that you would barely notice.

Rachel Berry?

She was pretty.

And Hermione was still straight.

At least now she knew that she didn't like girls.

_**()()()()()**_

Rachel moaned as the sunlight lit itself on her eyes. She turned over, but after a couple seconds of looking at the dark red velvet curtain (also line with gold), she slowly pushed herself up with her right arm.

Her feet slowly slid out from under her covers. As she set her feet on the dark wooden floor the floor creaked, Rachel froze, hoping that she didn't wake anybody. When nobody woke up she sighed with relief and jumped down as lightly as possible.

As she slowly woke from her half asleep state she observed the room. There were four other girls in their bed, one was Hermione and the others were too far to see their faces. There were trunks at the end of their beds, but yet she had none. She crinkled her eyebrows and looked too her left.

There was a stained glass window. It showed a picture of a red bird, rising from a mixture of red, yellow, and orange flames. Rachel smiled at the phoenix.

Surveying the room once again, she was small windows and mirrors next to each bed. She walked up to it, checking herself in the mirror. Her hair was still straight and her red dress was only slightly wrinkled. She fluffed up her a little bit, but her attention was soon drawn to the window. The small thing only showed a bit of scenery. She could on get a glimpse of it. She gasped at its beauty.

She looked around the room, determined to see more of this place she was in. Finding no windows larger than the one she just looked through, she remembered a bigger room downstairs, in what Hermione called the 'common room'. She then saw the two doors. She mentally slapped herself before going one the door, opening it, too find winding stairs, and then walking down it.

Her feet went _'pat pat pat'_ as she ran down the stairs. I never knew feet could be loud, but since this place is so mystical I guess it would only make sense, she mused. She finally got to the common room and went straight to the window. It was bigger than her and had a place for her to sit. She smiled brightly as she basically did a jumping run to the window, grabbing a pillow to her chest as she landed.

Rachel Berry stared at the scenery. There was a river from the castle and there were legitimate _**green**_ trees and grass. The sky was a pure blue, with only one or two castles in the sky. There were birds, here and there. Dragonflies flew around. And there were ducks in the river. For once in her life, Rachel Berry was actually speechless. And all that she wanted at the moment wasn't a Tony. She wanted to be out _there._

_**PSSST. HARRY?**_

…

_**PSST. HERMIONE?**_

…_**.PSSSSSSST!**_

_**PSST!**_

_**RON?**_

_**PSST!  
>PSSST!<strong>_

_**PSSSST!**_

_**IS ANYBODY THERE?**_

Rachel whipped around at the sound. There was nobody there. Just the couch, decorations, and the crackling fire. She shook her head and looked back out the window.

Then she froze. Why in the world was the fire crackling during spring, in the middle of the day. Quietly, she set down her feet on the smooth wooden floor. Slowly she made her way to the fireplace.

_**HARRY! GOLDEN TRIO! HURRY UP! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE!**_

Rachel was sure that she heard somebody's voice come from the fireplace. The fire wasn't talking anymore. Just crackling. Once she was a foot away, she took a deep breath and jumped in front of it, expecting a monster to come out.

But instead she saw a face. _In_ the fire.

This just brought Hogwarts from _mystical_ to _weird._

**okay. So in the next chapter I plan for Rach and Harry to become sorta kinda friends.**

**-outside-**

**-wind-**

**-hair&dress flying-**

**-draco-**

**^^ ignore that, I just needed that for my next chapter, but if you want you can guess what will happen.**


	7. Revamp Notice

Hello there! If you're reading this, it means your night/day may be made!

I am planning on revamping this story, which means my muse is just coming back like a landslide.

Hope to see you all soon!

xoxo Penelope


End file.
